The Gift of Chips
by AlphaBunny
Summary: Usually a trip to a chip shop is nice and uneventful, but what happens when Adam and Eve get a huge surprise? We don't own Doctor Who or its characters, but Adam and Eve are our original characters
1. Yum, Chips

_Disclaimer; We don't own Doctor Who or its characters, but Adam and Eve are our original characters_

* * *

Adam, Eve, Doctor, Rose, Jake and Jack crowded into a booth at one the fast food places in London. Rose, the Doctor, and Jack on one side; Adam, Eve and Jake on the other. Adam was busy telling the Doctor and Rose the tale of the torchwood team's last adventure as Eve stole some of her twin's chips.

Adam saw her take a few chips and glared at her before pulling his plate out of her reach and eating the chips as well.

"Would think you would be used to sharing by now," Eve said as she ate.

"I would but these are my chips and I love my chips" Adam responded, eating another chip. Jack laughed at his boyfriends antics and stole a chip. Before he could eat it, Adam had taken it from his hand and ate it.

"That was mine!" Jack whined.

"Well come get it" Adam responded with a smirk. A smirk grew on Jack's face but before he could do anything the Doctor jumped in.

"Jack, stop, we don't want to see you and Adam snogging."

"You and Rose snog all the time," Jack whined.

"Yes, but we don't always end up having sex after one snog."

Jack opened his mouth to say something else but Eve interrupted him, "Can we please change the subject? I don't want to hear any more about my brother's sex life."

Adam blushed and looked away. "Well where do we want to go after this?" the Doctor asked as he ate a chip that Rose and him were sharing.

"How about a movie?" Rose suggested with a shrug.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Sounds human. Brilliant!" he said smiling. "That would be cool," Adam said and Jack nodded.

Eve and Jake nodded and after they group finished eating they went down the street to the theater. After that they called it a night and headed to their homes.


	2. The Call

Eve blinked and stretched as she sat up in her and Jake's bed. She then looked down at her stomach. "Jake?" she called to him as he walked around in their apartment's kitchen.

"Yeah?" he called back as he made tea.

"Am I dreaming?" Eve stood up carefully not used to the large weight she now carried.

"No love you're not," Jake said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

"Well, that's not good," Eve said to herself looking at her stomach.

"Eve, what do you want for..." Jake stopped when he entered the room and saw her, he quickly grabbed the phone.

"Doctor you have to get over here!" Jake yelled over the phone.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Just get over here!"

"Fine, fine," the Doctor hung up but picked the phone up again when it rang.

"Doc! Something happened to Adam!" Jack yelled. The Doctor groaned.

"Get him to Eve's house, I'm heading there," the Doctor got out of bed and while he put his shirt on and was about to put his pants on, Rose began to stir awake.

"Doctor?" Rose said sleepily as she sat up. "Where are you going?"

"We have to go to Eve's love."

"Why what's wrong?' Rose asked very awake now as she got up and started to get dressed too.

"I don't know," the Doctor sighed before hugging Rose from behind and kissing her neck. "I was perfectly fine before they called though."

"Later Theta," Rose promised. "Let's go see what happened first."

He huffed before pulling back and holding her hand as they went to the console room and appearing before Eve and jakes apartment.

Rose and the Doctor had exited the Tardis to find a frantic Jake pacing. "Jake what's wrong?" Rose asked him since he was usually a calm person.

"Something's wrong with Eve! Go look! She is in our room!"


	3. Adam's Misfortune

The Doctor and Rose went to the room, Jake following them closely. They found Eve sitting on the edge of the bed since Jake had refused to let her out of bed.

Rose's eyes went wide, "Oh my god you're pregnant."

"It looks like it doesn't it."

The Doctor gave Jake a strange look before examining Eve with his brainy specs.

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Jake went to answer it. Rose and the Doctor ran into the room when they head a thunk.

The Doctor's eyes bugged out as he saw Jack stabilizing a pregnant looking Adam.

"What the hell," Rose said, shocked. Jake picked himself up off the floor where he had fallen over in shock.

"What?" Eve said walking into the room, at the sight of her brother she burst out laughing.

"O shut up!" Adam said sharply.

"Oh that hurt," Eve said as she tried to catch her breath. Jack then blinked looking at Eve's stomach.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked.

"That's a good question," Rose said looking from Eve's stomach to Adam's. "Got any ideas Doctor?"

He thought for a moment. "The chips."

"Chips?" Eve said confused, "How the bloody hell did chips get me," she tried not to laugh, "and Adam pregnant." Adam glared at his twin.

"That I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Investigate?" Jack asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Rose you stay here and help Jake take care of Eve and...Adam" the Doctor said smiling.

Eve bit her tongue keep from bursting out laughing again, her shoulders shacking a little. Rose smiled. "Yes Doctor, but what should we do if..." she didn't say looking at Adam.

The Doctor didn't look at Adam, afraid he would be laughing too hard to answer. "Call Martha."

"Right," Rose nodded. Eve's jaw dropped a little at thought of Adam going into labor; she smiled a little while Adam winced.

"Not funny," Adam said.

"I think so" Jack said before him and the Doctor left to go back to the chip shop.

"Me too," Eve told him before getting up from where Jake made her sit down.

"Sorry Adam but it really is," Rose told him smirking.


	4. The Solution and Mystery Solved

"Can I help you?" the manager asked the Doctor and Jack as they walked into the chip shop.

"Yes, well, we were wondering if we could order some chips," the Doctor said, putting his arm over Jack's shoulder.

"Certainly, be ready in a moment."

The Doctor and Jack smiled and sat in a booth.

After a few minutes later their order was served. There was a knock on the apartment door and Rose answered it.

"Owen? What are you doing here?"

"Jack called said we had Gwen's wedding day troubles all over again," he said coming in.

"So you can fix it?" Eve asked him as examined her stomach.

"Yep, you'll just have to rest for couple days."

"Good but maybe you should take care of Adam first," she chuckled.

He gave her a weird look before looking at Adam, who walked in from the bathroom and busted out laughing.

Eve also laughed at that; once they had relaxed some, Owen pulled the machine out of his bag. Jake laughed. "This is going to be great."

"Hold still now," Owen said taking this part of job seriously. He aimed the machine at Adams stomach turning a few knobs to target the egg. He hit a button and Adam's stomach flattened.

"Much better," Adam said breathing out a sigh.

"Glad you feel better Mr. Mom," Eve chuckled at him.

Adam scowled at his sister, and Rose giggled at that.

"Love you big brother," she smiled as Owen tried to steady his hand from suppressed sneakers as he aimed at the egg in Eve now, Jake held her hand as he did.

"You know we can keep it too if you want," Jake said quietly to Eve, wanting her to make the choice.

Eve smiled at him, "It's not ours though love, and it's alien. We'll have one, one day Jake," she replied also quietly, then kissed him. As she did Owen hit the button and her own stomach returned to its previous size.

"What's taking so long with Jack and the Doctor?" Adam asked.

Just then the two said people walked into the apartment and handed a paper to Eve and Adam to look at.

"Look!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

They both leaned close and looked it together; Eve glanced back up at the Doctor then back at the paper.

"So it was the chips," Eve said reading the paper which was the read out of the chips from the shop, "I'm not going to be eating chips for a while." Adam nodded.


End file.
